Exchange Life
by unnihikari
Summary: Mata hijau cerah itu berhasil menghipnotisnya meski hanya sesaat menatapnya. Dia harus bisa mengenal dan mendapatkan hatinya, bagaimana pun caranya. [TWO SHOOTS]
1. Chapter 1

**Exchange Life**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, No EYD, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **If You Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, ketika ia tahu bahwa cucu kesayangannya akan pergi jauh darinya. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar pergi, hanya saja Sang ibu menyuruhnya kembali ke tanah air mereka bukan berniat jahat memisahkan nenek dengan cucunya tetapi ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan terkait putra yang lainnya.

"Ibu, mau sampai kapan terus menangis?"

Nenek berdarah Uchiha itu mentap tajam Sang penanya yang tak lain adalah putrinya sendiri – Uchiha Mikoto. Sejak berusia 10 tahun cucu sulungnya memang tinggal di Amerika bersamanya, karena itulah berat rasanya melepas cucu tersayangnya itu.

"Sampai kau membatalkan niatmu memisahkanku dari cucuku, Mikoto!" sahutnya tajam.

Mikoto mendesah. Sekarang ia tahu darimana sifat keras kepalaya yang terkadang muncul itu berasal. "Aku tidak berniat memisahkan ibu dengan Itachi. Tapi ibu tahu sendiri kan alasanku mengirim Itachi kembali ke Jepang?"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja ibunya yang kembali ke Jepang? Kenapa harus cucuku?" Miroku masih bersikeras.

Mikoto hanya menghela napas pendek, lalu melirik ke kiri ke arah suaminya yang juga memasang wajah penuh bersalah karena sudah membuat ibu mertuanya menangis. Mikoto menyikut pelan rusuk suaminya, memberikan kode agar suaminya juga ikut membantunya membujuk nenek Itachi.

"A..Eh…begini Ibu. Ini hanya sementara waktu saja. Hanya satu tahun saja, sampai Sasuke lulus sekolah dan bahkan ibu bisa bersama dengan dua cucu ibu sekaligus nantinya. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan segalanya tanpa istriku di sini ibu." Terang Fugaku panjang lebar yang ternyata berefek pada Sang mertua – Miroku. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Fugaku.

"Hanya satu tahun tidak lebih. Aku tidak peduli jika Sasuke masih saja bermasalah, yang aku tahu cucuku Itachi harus kembali ke sini satu tahun lagi." Tukasnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah sepasang suami istri Uchiha itu terlihat lega. Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam berdebat masalah kepindahan Itachi ke Jepang menemui titik terangnya. Meski keduanya tahu raut ketidakrelaan masih terlihat jelas di kedua mata Miroku. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jika bukan karena putra bungsu mereka, Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak akan mengirim Itachi ke Jepang.

Kejadian ini bermula ketika 3 hari yang lalu saat Mikoto menerima _e-mail_ dari kepala sekolah Sasuke, yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke resmi mendapat Surat Peringatan (SP) 4. Itu artinya, jika Sasuke kembali membuat onar di tahun terakhirnya di _Konoha High School_ (KHS), kepala sekolah tersebut tidak akan segan-segan mendepaknya meski Sasuke cucu salah satu donator di sekolah, belum lagi nama Sasuke akan sulit diterima di sekolah negeri manapun di Jepang jika sudah mendapat 'kartu merah' itu.

Itulah alasan terkuat Mikoto bersikeras mengirim Itachi – kakak Sasuke untuk kembali ke Jepang mengawasinya di tahun terakhir sekolahnya. Meski berasal dari orang tua yang sama, kepribadian Itachi dan Sasuke berbeda jauh. Itachi terkenal jenius, rajin, penurut, sopan dan ramah. Meski ia terkesan irit bicara, tapi ia tidak cuek dengan lingkungannya. Karena itulah neneknya tidak rela jika Mikoto mengirim Itachi ke Jepang.

Miroku terus memandang ke arah kamar Itachi yang pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna, memperlihatkan Itachi tengah mengemasi barangnya. Dan air matanya kembali turun, ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia masih tidak rela. Ia sangat menyayangi cucu sulungnya itu.

Mendengar suara isak tangis pelan, mau tak mau membuat Itachi menoleh ke arah pintu. "Nenek?" bukannya berhenti menangis Miroku malah mengeraskan tangisannya. Itachi yang terperangah langsung lari dan memeluk erat neneknya itu. "Nek, aku berjanji akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai." Kata Itachi tanpa menghentikan elusan pada punggung rapuh itu.

"Ini semua salah Sasuke! Dasar anak merepotkan!" keluh Miroku dengan suara teredam dipelukan Itachi.

Itachi masih bisa mendengar celetukan itu dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Sudah ia duga, Sang nenek pasti kembali menyalahkan Sasuke atas segala tindakannya. Menurut Itachi hal itu tak sepenuhnya benar, karena ia tahu Sasuke melakukan ini karena merindukan keluarganya. Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya tinggal jauh darinya, dan itu membuatnya kesepian. Meski Sasuke sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tinggal sendiri di sana. Ia tinggal bersama Sang kakek dari pihak ayah – Uchiha Madara.

Madara tahu soal Sasuke yang sering membuat onar, tapi menurutnya itu hal biasa terjadi pada remaja laki-laki. Hal inilah yang tidak Itachi sukai dari kakeknya itu, terlalu menyepelekan suatu masalah. Ia terlalu memanjakan Sasuke sehingga berakibat buruk pada kelakuan saat ini.

"Nenek, jangan mulai lagi… Sasuke juga cucu nenek kan? Bagaimana bisa nenek membencinya?" tegur Itachi mengusap pelan bekas air mata di pipi Miroku.

Miroku membisu, _onyx_ -nya tak berani menatap langsung Itachi.

"Kau harus sering-sering menghubungi nenek ya? Jangan lupakan nenek."

Itachi mengulas senyum. "Hn, tentu saja Nek."

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras mengganggu tidur seorang remaja tampan yang tengah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut hangatnya. Belum lagi cahaya maentari yang memaksa masuk melalui celah gorden, menerpa wajah nyaris sempurnanya. Lengkaplah sudah pengganggu tidurnya.

Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, dan membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Tapi masih saja suara ketukan itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Bibi Chiyo, beri aku waktu sebentar lagi! Aku masih mengantuk!" teriak Sasuke jengkel.

Bukannya berhenti suara ketukan menjengkelkan itu semakin menjadi. Sasuke mengernyit heran, biasanya Bibi Chiyo – _maid_ keluarga Uchiha – pasti akan menyahut sopan dan berhenti mengganggunya. Lalu ini siapa?

Sasuke menggeram kesal seraya menyingkap selimutnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG...I-ta-chi?" kemarahan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat orang yang ada di balik pintu tadi memasang senyum ramah yang menjadi khasnya. Melambaikan tangan menyapanya.

"Hai, _Baka Ototou_! Lama tak jumpa…" sapa Itachi ramah.

Tenggorokan Sasuke serasa tercekat, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian setelah menyadari sosok yang di depannya memang nyata, bukan ilusi belaka, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar sekeras mungkin tapi Itachi menahannya. Itachi sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi. Adik tersayangnya menolak kehadirannya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! DI SINI BUKAN TEMPATMU!" Sasuke masih saja mendorong pintu.

Itachi masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu _ototou_."

Pada akhirnya Itachi tetap berhasil masuk setelah Sasuke melangkah mundur, ia membelakangi Itachi yang masih setia menatapnya. Sulung Uchiha itu bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dipikul Sasuke. Hidup tanpa ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya meski sebenarnya mereka masih hidup bukan hal mudah.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" Sasuke membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian seragam sekolahnya. "Pergilah setelah mengambil yang kau butuhkan."

Suara Sasuke tak lagi meninggi seperti tadi. Itachi menahan Sasuke yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Aku merindukan adik kecilku."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Jangan bercanda, Itachi!" Sasuke menyentak tangan Itachi yang ada di bahunya.

"Maaf, baru sekarang aku kemari. Aku –"

"Kau kemari karena permintaan ibu bukan? Aku tahu kepala sekolah sialan itu mengirimkan SP ke _e-mail_ ibu." Potong Sasuke cepat. Ia menatap nyalang Itachi.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi tegas. "Aku kemari atas dasar keinginanku sendiri. Aku yang mengusulkan menggantikan ibu kemari. Aku ingin ibu tetap mendampingi pekerjaan ayah di sana."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini, mengawasimu sampai kau lulus dengan baik." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke memaksa Itachi menyingkir dari hadapannya tapi Itachi bergeming.

"Ck, minggir!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak, sebelum kita bicarakan masalahmu." Sahut Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu Itachi! Aku akan terlambat ke sekolah." Balas Sasuke setengah berteriak. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Itachi melirik ke arah jam dinding, lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke. Membiarkannya bersiap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Remaja pria berambut pirang jabrik itu menatap heran sahabat berambut _chiken butt_ di sampingnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia memang sudah biasa melihat wajah datar minim ekspresi itu, tapi tidak dengan wajah sendu bercampur amarah.

" _Teme_ , kau ada masalah?" Tanya si Pirang – Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Argh! Kau ini sudah beberapa hari lebih banyak tutup mulut. Benar kan Kiba?" Naruto melirik kiba.

"Yup." Kiba mengangguk. "apa karena sudah seminggu lebih kita tidak 'beraksi'?"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ya, itu memang salah satu alasannya. Tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih menguatkan. Apa lagi kalau bukan keberadaan Itachi? Sudah seminggu ini Itachi mengawasi penuh Sasuke. Bahkan mengantar – jemput Sasuke ke sekolah, atau ke rumah sahabatnya sekali pun. Sasuke benar-benar merasa frustasi di awasi ketat seperti ini. Mengusir Itachi tidak ada gunanya, Madara – kakek kesayangannya – yang biasanya membelanya di depan kepala sekolah malah berbalik menyetujui Itachi agar mengawasinya. Entah mantra apa yang digunakan Itachi pada keluarganya?

"Itachi kembali ke Jepang." Jawab Sasuke setengah hati.

"Eh…maksudmu kak Itachi? Bukannya dia tinggal di Amerika ya? Kenapa kembali ke sini?" cerca Naruto penasaran.

"Apa lagi Naruto? Tentu saja mengawasi Sasuke agar tidak berbuat onar lagi. Apalagi ini di tahun terakhir kita di sekolah ini. Benar kan Sasuke?" Timpal Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ikut menyahut. Padahal sedari tadi ia tidur menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan. Dia tidak hanya jenius, tapi ternyata juga memiliki pendengaran tajam.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bahkan Madara ikut terhipnotis pada ucapannya. _Kuso_!" Sasuke selalu membicarakan kakeknya sendiri tanpa mengindahkan kesopanan.

"Dia terus mencekokiku dengan buku pelajaran dan segudang latihan yang membuat kepalaku pecah!" Sasuke mencengkram surai kebanggaannya. Ia benar-benar frustasi.

Naruto dan Kiba tertawa keras sekali mendengarnya, sampai-sampai penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka menghentikan tawanya saat mendapat _deathglare_ super mematikan dari Sasuke.

"A..aku tidak tahu jika kau be..begitu takut dengan Kak Itachi, _Teme_." Kata Naruto masih diselingi tawa. "Padahal usia kalian hanya beda 5 menit."

"Kenapa tidak kau usir saja dia? Minta dia jangan ikut campur dalam masalahmu." Tanya Kiba sebelum kembali menyesap _milkshake_ -nya.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, kalau dia berhasil menghipnotis Madara yang biasanya menjadi 'malaikat pelindungku'. Bahkan kakek mafia itu ikut mengancamku akan mengirimku ke asrama." Sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Masalahmu benar-benar merepotkan ya Sasuke?" timpal Shikamaru prihatin. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Suasana hening yang sempat menyelimuti mereka terganggu bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat kerjakan Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal mendengar perintah saudara kembar beda lima menitnya itu. Baru beberapa minggu tinggal bersamanya, Sasuke sudah merasa seperti di penjara. Entah kapan penderitaannya ini berakhir?

"Kau pikir mudah mengerjakan semua ini?" keluh Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Aku sudah berkali-kali menerangkan materi ini padamu kan? Aku tahu kau itu cerdas Sasuke, hanya saja kau terlalu malas untuk menggunakan otakmu itu."

Sasuke makin merengut. Dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang diberikan Itachi tanpa memprotes lagi. Melihat itu membuat Itachi menyeringai senang.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Selesai mandi kau sudah harus menyelesaikan minimal 10 soal." Pinta Itachi mengambil beberapa pakaian dilemari.

Sasuke tak menggubris, dan masih terus terpaku pada pekerjaannya. Sedikit banyak ini memang salahnya karena sering membuat masalah sampai-sampai nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Bolos, perkelahian, kabur saat ada ujian, dan masih banyak pelanggaran yang ia lakukan.

Ia hanya merasa keluarganya tak adil padanya. Itachi dipenuhi dengan limpahan kasih sayang sedangkan dirinya tidak. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya tega meninggalkannya di sini dengan kakeknya saja. Madara memang selalu menuruti apapun permintaannya, tapi minim memberikan perhatian. Madara hanya berpikir jika yang Sasuke butuhkan hanya sebatas materi bukan eksistensi.

 **TING TONG**

Sasuke mendecak kesal mendengar bunyi bel berkali-kali. Biasanya Bibi Chiyo akan membukakannya tapi Sasuke tahu Bibi Chiyo pada jam segini pasti pergi ke Supermarket untuk berbelanja. Akhirnya ia terpaksa membukakan pintu.

 **CKLEK**

Melihat sosok yang ada di pintu itu membuat Sasuke terpaku. Mata hijau cerah yang meneduhkan, warna rambut yang senada dengan musim semi sebahu tergerai indah, dan yang pasti senyuman manis itu menambah kecantikannya. Di sekolahnya banyak gadis cantik yang mengejarnya tapi tak ada yang seperti gadis di depannya. Lalu siapa gadis ini?

Ini pertama kalinya jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ah…syukurlah aku tidak salah rumah. Ternyata benar jika kau tinggal di sini, Itachi…" sapanya lembut.

Sasuke menyeringai karena gadis cantik di depannya ini mengira dirinya adalah Itachi. Memang tak bisa disangkal lagi, jika dirinya memang saudara kembar Itachi. Mereka kembar siam, yang membedakan hanya model rambut mereka saja. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari jika gadis ini teman sekolah Itachi dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Mereka berdua memang bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

"Hn, kau benar ini rumahku. Silahkan masuk." Sasuke menyilahkan

Ia menggeleng. "Ah…tidak terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali aku mampir. Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan kota. Aku kemari hanya mengembalikan ini. Terima kasih banyak ya… buku itu sangat membantu."

"Hn, sama-sama." Sasuke menerima buku yang diberikan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Eh…kau lupa namaku? Padahal kita sudah saling mengenal." Tanya gadis musim semi itu heran.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia lupa bahwa gadis di depannya mengenalnya sebagai Itachi. "Eh..mak..maksudku aku…hanya bercanda."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Bercandamu benar-benar buruk ya Itachi? Kau memang unggul dalam pelajaran tapi tidak dengan candaan. Tapi tak apa, akan kujawab 'candaan lucumu' itu. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Sejak pertemuan dengan gadis pujaannya beberapa menit lalu Sasuke mendadak bersemangat mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Itachi bahkan ia berhasil menyelesaikan 20 soal sekaligus.

"Tadi kudengar bel rumah berbunyi. Siapa tamunya?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tadi diberikan Sakura.

"Buku ini?" Itachi menatap Sasuke, "Apa Sakura kemari tadi?" Itachi yakin Sakura pasti mengira Sasuke adalah dirinya. Jika Sasuke tidak menceritakan bahwa mereka berdua kembar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Itachi meletakkan handuknya, lalu menjawab "Bukan. Kenapa?" mata Itachi menyipit menangkap seringai lebar Sasuke.

"Kenalkan aku dengannya." Titah Sasuke mutlak.

"Tidak!" jawab Itachi tak kalah tegas membuat Sasuke _sweatdropped_.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang dia bukan pacarmu? Apa kau menyukainya?" cerca Sasuke tak terima dengan keputusan Itachi.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengawasimu belajar, bukan membiarkanmu pacaran."

"Aku janji akan rajin belajar." Sasuke memperlihatkan soal latihan yang Itachi berikan padanya. "Lihat, aku bahkan mengerjakan 20 soal."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak." Itachi masih bersikeras.

Sasuke membanting soal latihan itu di depan Itachi. "Baik. Besok kau akan menerima surat _drop out_ dari sekolahku!"

Itachi terperangah mendengarnya. Jika Sasuke kembali membuat masalah itu artinya usahanya selama berminggu-minggu akan sia-sia. Selama ini meski terus menggerutu Sasuke selalu melakukan apa yang disuruh. Sebenarnya Itachi tak tega jika sampai orang tuanya mendengar hal ini, mereka akan benar-benar memasukkan Sasuke ke asrama super ketat.

"Oke!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kembali ke kamarnya, menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan berharap, "Aku akan membiarkanmu mengenalnya dengan satu syarat. Kau harus – "

"Aku akan menuruti ribuan syaratmu, Kak. Asal kau membiarkanku mendekatinya." Potong Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng, bahkan dia tadi mau memanggilnya 'kakak'. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau berkenalan dengannya? Kita kan beda sekolah."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Aku menjadi dirimu. Dan kau menjadi diriku."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

Disini Itachi kembar sama Sasuke. Wajah Itachi tanpa dua garis di dekat hidungnya.

Ini nggak multichapter. Two Shoot aja soalnya harus nyelesain fic yang lain juga.

Boleh yang mau review….. Trims :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Exchange Life**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, No EYD, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **If You Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat seakan bersiap memukul memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin berukuran besar. Ini benar-benar bukan dirinya. Bukan gayanya berpenampilan serapi ini. Sebenarnya ini sangat menyiksa Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya tak mempedulikan penampilannya ke sekolah. Ia harus melepas tindikan di telinga kirinya, seragam bersih dan rapi lengkap beserta atributnya, dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah ia harus mengubah gaya rambut mencuat (baca: pantat ayam) kerennya, berubah lurus dan dikuncir rendah. Persis dengan gaya Itachi – saudara beda lima menitnya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku pasti bisa. Ini demi Sakura."

Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi dengan penyamaran yang dilakukannya demi gadis pujaannya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis musim semi yang telah mencuri hati dan pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kali. Sasuke mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bersiap menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

" _Ohayou_ , Itachi- _niisan_ …" Sindir Itachi terkekeh mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke yang sudah terlihat persis seperti dirinya, "Sudah siap untuk penyamaran hari pertama?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu mengambil satu _slice_ roti gandum kemudian diolesi selai tomat favoritnya. Ia melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang sengaja menggodanya.

" _Ohayou_ Ita-….eh…Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?"

Madara yang baru saja muncul terkejut melihat penampilan kedua cucunya jadi sama persis dan sulit dibedakan. Dalam perjanjian mereka berdua memang hanya Sasuke yang merubah penampilan, tidak dengan Itachi. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian.

"Dia bilang mengagumi penampilanku Kek, makanya –" Sasuke melempar sendok ke arah Itachi, "Awh! Hei itu sakit Sasuke _baka_!"

Sasuke meleletkan lidah. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Itachi."

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" sergah Madara saat melihat Itachi hendak membalas 'serangan' Sasuke, "Ini meja makan. Makan dengan tenang, mengerti?"

" _Hai' Jii-san_." Jawab Sasuke dan Itachi kompak. Titah Madara memang paling ampuh mendiamkan keduanya jika bertengkar sejak kecil.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang Madara pamit pergi lebih dulu ke kantor karena ada rapat dengan klien penting dari Suna. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Itachi yang saling menatap tajam.

"Hei, Sasuke pakai ini!" Itachi melempar _smallest wireless earbuds_ pada Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin kau merusak _image_ yang kubangun susah payah."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?! Aku hanya ingin mendekati Sakura." Protes Sasuke setengah berteriak sambil mengembalikan lagi _smallest wireless earbuds_.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sesuai persyaratan yang kita setujui, kau akan menerima instruksiku kan? Termasuk menjaga perilakumu di sekolahku." Itachi bersidekap angkuh.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencakar wajah sok tampannya Itachi. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan akan menyetujui ribuan syarat asal bisa mengenal Sakura. Bolehkah sekarang ia menyesalinya?

"Pakai _wireless_ itu, jadi kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi saat ada masalah. Ini bukan cuma menguntungkanku, tapi juga kau!" Itachi menunjuk Sasuke tepat di wajahnya.

"Hn" Sasuke memakai _wireless_ -nya setengah hati. " _Ittekimasu_ …"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?!" sahut Sasuke kesal menoleh ke belakang.

Itachi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membuat senyuman di wajahnya. "Ini mana?" menunjuk bibirnya, "kau bisa menakuti _fans_ -ku di sana."

Sasuke mendecih dan langsung pergi tak mempedulikan Itachi berteriak protes. Masa bodoh!, batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Kembaran Itachi itu masuk ke pintu gerbang sekolah dengan rasa penuh percaya diri dan wajah berbinar. Setelah menghabiskan banyak 'penderitaan' gara-gara saudara kembarnya, kini tibalah saatnya memulai misi mendekati Sakura. Setiba dikelas, Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Ia mendesah kecewa karena tak mendapati gadis musim seminya. Padahal menurut informasi yang di dapatnya dari Itachi, Sakura selalu datang lebih awal darinya.

"Seperti biasa selalu datang pagi, _Bro_!"

Sasuke mengernyit merasakan tepukan di bahunya, menatap sebal pemuda berambut _orange_ sok akrab di sampingnya ini. Jika dikatakan 'sok akrab' mungkin kurang tepat, karena memang pemuda berwajah tampan di sampingnya ini adalah sahabat karib Itachi.

"Hn" Sasuke meletakkan tasnya setengah melempar ke tempat duduknya.

"Eh, salah Itachi! Kursimu di sebelah sini. Itu tempat Yamanaka Ino." Tegur Yahiko pemuda berwajah tampan nan ramah sambil menunjuk kursi ke dua dari belakang, "Kenapa bangku sendiri bisa lupa?" Yahiko tertawa.

"Oh…" Sasuke mendecak kesal dalam hati. Ia bukannya lupa, tapi memang sengaja ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Sasuke mengambil tasnya setengah hati dan meletakkannya di tempat seharusnya.

" _Aku yakin kau sengaja melempar tasmu di bangku Ino agar bisa duduk dengan Sakura kan?_ "

Sasuke berjengit kaget mendengar suara Itachi dari _wireless_ yang bertengger ditelinganya. Sedetik kemudian kembali menormalkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendengus."Mana Sakura? Kau bilang dia selalu datang pagi, tapi ini sudah hampir jam tujuh dia belum datang juga."

" _Dia sudah datang,_ baka otouto!" Sasuke terkesiap dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, " _aku yakin tasnya sudah ada dibangkunya_."

Yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar, Sasuke melihat tas berwarna merah maroon. "Lalu kemana dia?"

" _Dia akan datang membawa setumpuk buku hasil ulangan._ " Sasuke mendengus, ia sudah benar-benar merindukan Sakura, " _Eh, sudah dulu Sasuke. Jam pelajaran di sini akan dimulai. Ingat jangan mengacaukan apapun!_ "

"Hn"

Dan sosok yang dinantikan itu pun muncul dengan membawa setumpuk buku. Sakura berhenti di depan kelas untuk meletakkan buku hasil ulangan di meja guru. Sasuke merasakan dunianya ikut terhenti juga.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang mengikuti pelatihan di sekolah lain, karena itu beliau berpesan padaku untuk membagikan hasil ulangan minggu lalu dan memberikan tugas saja." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Kemudian mulai memanggil satu per satu nama teman sekelasnya untuk membagikan hasil ulangan.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika tak mendapati Sakura tak menyebut nama 'Uchiha Itachi' sampai buku terakhir, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah saudara kembarnya itu tak mengikuti ulangan minggu lalu?

Remaja berambut raven itu menahan nafas saat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Selamat Itachi! Kau selalu yang terbaik." Sakura memperlihatkan yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya yang ternyata buku hasil ulangan Itachi kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Yahiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sahabat karibnya terbengong melihat Sakura. Ia menyikut pelan rusuk Sasuke. "Hei, terima hasil ulanganmu."

Sasuke terkesiap. "Hn… _Arigatou_ Sakura." Sakura mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, Itachi." Bisik Yahiko menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu 'juga'?"

"Matamu itu hampir meloncat keluar saat melihat Sakura tadi. Sudahlah…tak usah menyangkal." Yahiko terkekeh pelan. "lagipula wajar jika melihat kedekatanmu dengannya selama ini."

Sasuke mendecak kesal, bukan karena ketahuan Yahiko tapi karena pernyataannya barusan yang mengatakan jika Itachi memang dekat dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya sedekat apa mereka berdua? Sasuke penasaran.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kita harus mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_." Ucapan Sasuke malah membuat Yahiko tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menghela napas panjang kesekian kalinya. Demi permintaan konyol saudara kembarnya ia harus bertukar identitas di sekolah masing-masing. Ada rasa senang sekaligus khawatir yang dalam benaknya. Senang karena ia berhasil membujuk Sasuke merubah perilakunya, khawatir karena Sasuke jauh dari pengawasannya, bisa saja Sasuke merusak _image_ -nya dengan berbuat onar di sekolahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa Itachi pegang hanya janji adik kembarnya itu.

Pemilik iris kelam ini mengedarkan pandangannya, menurut Itachi sekolah Sasuke memang termasuk sekolah elit dan terbaik di Konoha. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak memahami betapa beruntungnya dia bisa masuk di sekolah ini dengan mengandalkan nama keluarganya. Itachi berharap semoga hubungannya dengan saudara kembarnya itu bisa kembali membaik, seperti ketika Itachi belum pergi ke Amerika 8 tahun yang lalu.

Kedua mata kelam Itachi terpaku menatap sosok bersurai cokelat gelap sepunggung sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Gadis itu tengah asyik membaca buku, Itachi memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hai" sapa Itachi dengan senyum ramah.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Itachi, tapi reaksinya sungguh diluar dugaan. Bukannya balas tersenyum, gadis itu nampak sangat ketakutan.

"Ma..maaf Sasuke- _san_. Silahkan duduk di sini, biar aku yang cari tempat lain." Katanya menjauh dari Itachi setengah berlari.

Itachi terperanjat. "Eh? Tu…tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud…. Ya, ampun…. Kenapa dia ketakutan begitu ya?"

" _TEMEEEE!_ "

Itachi menoleh ke asal suara itu mendapati pemuda berambut kuning jabrik melambaikan tangan padanya dengan cengiran lebar yang menjadi khasnya. Itachi menyipitkan matanya saat pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ya, menurut informasi dari Sasuke laki-laki itu adalah sahabat karibnya yang paling berisik dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _teme_ ', Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh? Eeeehhh?! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu- _ttebayou_? Dan mana tindikan di telingamu?" Naruto tampak _shock_ melihat perubahan drastis sahabatnya.

Itachi mengernyit, lalu meraba rambutnya. Ia lupa jika model rambutnya tidak diubah layaknya Sasuke.

"Oh…ini aku mencoba gaya baru saja. Aku mencoba berubah lebih baik." Itachi tertawa garing, "Em…boleh aku tahu siapa gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di sana?" Itachi menunjuk ke salah satu bangku di taman sekolah tak jauh darinya.

"Oh…itu Izumi. Kenapa?" Naruto menatap curiga pada Itachi.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja waktu aku menyapanya dia malah lari. Memangnya wajahku seburuk itu?" Desah Itachi kecewa.

Naruto tertawa keras. "Tentu saja dia takut padamu. Bahkan hampir semua siswa takut padamu, Sang preman sekolah. Tumben kau menyapa seseorang? Biasanya kau selalu melototkan matamu pada mereka semua."

"Jadi biasanya Sasuke begitu?" gumam Itachi pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih _teme_?! Sasuke kan kau sendiri? Ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Ini pasti karena Itachi lagi ya?"

Itachi tersentak merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir saja membongkar identitasnya sendiri.

"Ah…tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_."

" _Kun_? Ck, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit memeriksakan otakmu itu." Naruto menyeret paksa Itachi.

Itachi menyentakkan tangannya kasar, "Apa-apaan sih kau ini Nar eh _Dobe_! Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

" _Mendokusai_. Kalian berisik sekali pagi-pagi, ada apa?"

Itachi menatap datar pria yang baru saja ikut bergabung bersamanya. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Tambah satu lagi makhluk kepo teman Sasuke. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi bak nanas berjalan, Nara Shikamaru. Cerdas tapi pemalas.

" _Teme_ jadi aneh sejak bertemu Izumi, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto menatap tajam Itachi.

"Izumi? Pacar Izuna itu?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Jangan cari masalah lagi, Sasuke. Itu pun kalau kau masih ingin bertahan sampai akhir tahun di sini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Itachi menatap sendu Izumi yang masih terpaku pada buku yang di bacanya. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit kecewa mengetahui jika ternyata Izumi memiliki kekasih terlebih kekasihnya adalah musuh bebuyutan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, model rambut pantat ayammu kemana?" tanya Shikamaru setengah mengejek.

"Jangan memaksaku menyumpal mulutmu Shikamaru!" kata Itachi ketus. Dalam hati ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menirukan gaya bicara adik kembarnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Dia masih Sasuke yang kita kenal Naruto." Shikamaru meninju pelan Naruto dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ "

Itachi melepas sepatunya di genkan dengan dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia tak menyangka, di hari penyamarannya yang pertama sangat melelahkan. Sepulang sekolah ia masih harus mengikuti kegiatan _club_ basket yang memang biasa diikuti oleh Sasuke. Belum lagi tugas kelompok membuat makalah.

" _Okaeri_ " Sahut Sasuke menyambut Sang kakak dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman khas Uchiha tentunya. Tapi ini termasuk kejadian langka melihat Sasuke tersenyum begini.

"Aku baru saja membuat _okonomiyaki_. Aku tunggu di meja makan, kita makan bersama kak." Ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali menuju ke ruang makan.

Alis Itachi mengerut. "Aku yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura."

Setelah membersihkan diri, Itachi tak menunda lagi untuk segera makan bersama Sasuke. Ini juga merupakan keajaiban kedua menurutnya. Sasuke memang punya bakat memasak yang diturunkan dari Sang ibu, tapi dia tidak akan mau memasak untuk orang lain jika dalam mood yang buruk.

"Hm…masakanmu selalu yang terbaik Sasu- _chan_." Kata Itachi tersenyum tanpa dosa mengejek Sang adik dengan _suffix_ yang paling dibencinya.

"Akan kubuat botak rambutmu sekaligus, jika kau memanggilku begitu lagi!" Ancam Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan mematikannya. Itachi hanya terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Ada kemajuan?" tanya Itachi setelah selesai makan.

"Yah…karena sebelumnya kau sudah dekat dengannya itu bukan hal yang sulit. Dan…setelah berbulan-bulan akhirnya aku berani mengajaknya keluar." Kata Sasuke rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hanya mengajaknya keluar kau sebut dengan kemajuan?"

"Ini bukan keluar ke pameran buku atau perpustakaan kota seperti biasanya. Tapi ke tempat yang special." Sasuke bersikeras.

Itachi mendenguskan tawa melihat adiknya yang dimabuk cinta. "Karena Kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Hn, kurasa ini saat yang tepat. Lagipula Ujian Akhir Sekolah sudah semkain dekat, itu artinya waktuku juga semakin terbatas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar. Semakin lama kau menundanya, aku sendirilah yang akan mencuri kesempatanmu." Canda Itachi.

"Sialan kau Itachi!" celetuk Sasuke sembari melempar bantal sofa. Tapi naas bantal tersebut malah mendarat tepat di wajah Sang kakek Madara yang baru saja pulang dari kantor karena Itachi menghindarinya.

"KALIAN BERDUAAA?!" teriak Madara murka.

" _Kuso_!" umpat Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Sakura dengan selamat setelah memacu mobil Ferrari Enzo-nya di jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini semua karena ulah Itachi yang menghindari 'serangan' darinya dan akhirnya malah salah sasaran mengakibatkan Sang Kakek murka. Sasuke meringis menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca spion mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat kesal.

Mengerikan. Itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan wajah Sasuke saat ini. Terdapat lebam kebiruan di sudut kiri bibirnya, akibat tamparan keras mematikan ala Madara. Untungnya bukan hanya dia yang mendapat lebam itu, Itachi selaku korban seharusnya juga mendapat tamparan. Setidaknya itu cukup adil bagi Sasuke.

"Itachi…"

Suara lembut itu mengalun indah di telinga Sasuke, sontak membuatnya memutar badan.

"Hai…Sakura." Sapa Sasuke berusaha _stay cool_.

"Astaga!" Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan teriakannya, "Wajahmu kenapa Itachi? Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Sasuke ingin sekali menjawabnya tetapi mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu. Wajah Sakura berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, sampai-sampai Sasuke dapat mencium aroma shampoo Sakura – _Cherry blossom_. Belum lagi tangan kanan Sakura yang mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke yang lebam.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"A-apa?"

Sakura mendecak. "Lebam di wajahmu itu lumayan parah Itachi. Intinya kita –"

Sasuke mendesis. "Ssst….aku baik-baik saja. Lebam seperti ini biasa buat pria. Aku sempat bertengkar dengan sepupuku tadi." Kilahnya.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Jadi sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Konoha _Snowy Milky_ , Café baru di Kota Konoha. Menu di sana tak kalah dengan _Starbucks_." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah lega melihat Sakura terlihat antusias dengan ajakannya. Ya, mengenalnya selama hampir 1 tahun membuat Sasuke tahu makanan atau minuman kesukaan Sakura, salah satunya apapun yang mengandung strawberry atau susu.

Ferrari Enzo milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Kota Konoha. Dalam perjalanan Sakura terus berceloteh tentang kegugupannya menghadapi Ujian Akhir Sekolah (UAS) dan juga mengenai Universitas impiannya. Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka kebisingan tetapi lain hal nya jika kebisingan itu berasal dari suara Sakura. Justru hal itu menjadi candu tersendiri.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di café Konoha _Snowy Milky_ yang berada di pusat Kota Konoha. Mereka berdua lebih memilih duduk di lantai dua yang tidak terlalu banyak orang dan bisa menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang indah di malam hari. Sebenarnya hal itu tak cukup manjur menghilangkan kegugupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati. Ia sudah memantapkan hati akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Selama seminggu terakhir dia sudah latihan berbicara di depan cermin seperti orang bodoh – menurut Itachi – menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil Sakura untuk menarik atensinya yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan Kota Konoha.

"Ya, Itachi?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sakura menyesap _strawberry milkshake_ -nya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Tentang?"

"Tentang…." Sakura mengernyit melihat Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman dengan duduknya. Wajahnya pun terlihat gelisah. "Tentang toilet."

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar. "Hah? Toilet?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Disaat penting seperti ini ia tak bisa menunda lagi 'panggilan alam' yang harus segera dituntaskan lebih dulu.

"Maksudku….aku harus ke toilet dulu." Koreksi Sasuke cepat.

Sakura tertawa geli lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergilah."

Sasuke langsung pergi menuju toilet dengan wajah memerah. Campuran antara malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah dari toilet Sasuke dikejutkan pemandangan yang terlihat tak jauh dari kedua netra hitamnya. Sakura tengah dipeluk erat lelaki berambut merah, tidak hanya memeluk pria itu bahkan berani mencium pelipis Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghampiri keduanya dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Kurang ajar sekali!, batin Sasuke kesal.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sasuke yang memang marah dan cemburu buta langsung memisahkan Sakura dengan pria yang memeluknya erat – sangat erat – kemudian memukul pria berambut merah itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan terjatuh tepat di atas meja yang Sasuke pesan tadi hingga hancur.

"Hentikan Itachi! Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Sakura berderai air mata. Tapi sayangnya teriakannya sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau! Berani sekali kau menyentuh Sakura!" umpat Sasuke sembari mencengkram erat kerah baju si pria merah yang masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada pria tak dikenal yang memukulnya. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke melayangkan pukulan cukup keras hingga pria bersurai merah itu kembali tersungkur. Ia meringis ketika lengannya terkena serpihan kaca gelas.

Suasana café yang sebelumnya tenang mendadak ricuh karena ulah brutal Sasuke. Masih belum puas Sasuke hendak melayangkan pukulan tapi sayangnya ia urungkan karena Sakura malah memeluk protektif pria bermanik _hazel_ itu.

"Kenapa kau melindungi pria brengsek itu?!" teriak Sasuke tak terima. Ia tak peduli lagi bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia membentak Sakura.

"Pria brengsek katamu?!" balas Sakura sengit, "Kau yang brengsek, kau tahu!"

Sasuke terperangah mendengar perkataan Sakura. "K..kau…dia sudah berani bersikap kurang ajar dan kau malah membelanya?! Memangnya dia orang yang penting buatmu?!"

"Ya! Bahkan lebih penting darimu Itachi!" jawab Sakura setengah berteriak.

Serasa ada palu yang menghantam jantungnya. Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit ketika keluarganya menjauh darinya. Cara pandang Sakura berubah drastis terhadapnya. Kemarahan dan kebencian. Sasuke bahkan hanya sanggup terdiam saat ada dua orang polisi menyeretnya keluar dari café itu sambil terus memandangi Sakura yang terus memeluk pria merah yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dibantu petugas medis yang didatangkan pemilik café.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam ini tampak cerah hingga bulan dan bintang bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Membuat kakek dan cucunya yang tengah menikmati secangkir _ocha_ hangat di taman belakang rumah semakin betah. Itachi sedikit terkejut saat Madara – Sang kakek – tiba-tiba memintanya menemaninya bersantai menikmati ocha, ia bilang akhir-akir ini karena disibukkan dengan pekerjaan Madara merasa tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan kedua cucunya.

"Aku tidak melihat Sasuke dari tadi. Apa dia menginap di rumah temannya?" tanya Madara melirik sekilas Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak kakek. Dia sedang pergi kencan."

Mata madara melebar. "Benarkah?" Itachi mengangguk meyakinkan, membuat Madara terkekeh, "Tak kusangka kalian sudah semakin dewasa."

"Ya, kakek benar." Itachi merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan identitas Sang penelepon – Sasuke. Ia menyeringai kecil, ia sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke pasti akan segera mengabarinya begitu berhasil menyatakan perasaannya.

"Halo Sasuke?" Madara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi mendengar nama cucu keduanya disebut. "Apa kau sudah resmi jadi kekasih Sakura sekarang?"

"…"

Itachi mengernyit tak segera mendapati jawaban dari seberang sana. Ia mulai meraskan firasat buruk mengenai ini. Mungkinkah Sasuke ditolak?

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau –"

" _Itachi bantu aku"_ pinta Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa.

Itachi menelan ludah kasar, sepertinya firasatnya benar. "Apa Sakura menolakmu?"

Terdengar Sasuke menghela napas berat. _"Aku ada di kantor polisi sekarang. Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

"APA?! KANTOR POLISI?" teriak Itachi tanpa sadar membuat Madara yang berada di sebelahnya ikut kaget nyaris tersedak _ocha_ -nya. Dan berfikir apa tempat kencan anak jaman sekarang seekstrim itu?

" _Akan kujelaskan nanti, cepatlah kemari!"_ sahut Sasuke kesal lalu memutus sambungan telepon begitu saja.

" _Kuso!_ Dia membuat masalah apa lagi?!" umpat Itachi.

"Kenapa Sasuke ada di kantor polisi?" tanya Madara cemas mendengar bahwa cucunya yang satu lagi ada di kantor polisi.

"Sepertinya dia terlibat masalah serius yang aku belum tahu apa kakek. Sebaiknya aku segera ke sana sekarang." Jawab Itachi.

"Aku ikut juga, Itachi." Dijawab dengan anggukan setuju oleh Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kencanmu bisa berakhir di kantor polisi? Dan kenapa kau memukul orang secara brutal tanpa sebab?"

Setelah membereskan masalah di kantor polisi dan juga membayar kerugian akibat perbuatan Sasuke di café tadi, Itachi langsung menyeret Sasuke ke kamarnya meminta penjelasan sedetail mungkin tentang kronologi pemukulan itu. Madara yang juga ingin ikut menceramahi Sasuke di halangi oleh Itachi, ia sudah cukup merepotkan kakeknya itu. Ia tak mau jika sampai penyakit jantung kakeknya kambuh hanya karena terlalu banyak marah.

Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir ranjang king size milik Itachi, mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Kau bilang Sakura tidak memiliki kekasih kan?"

Oke, Itachi mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini. Sasuke cemburu buta melihat Sakura berpelukan dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memukuli Si pria berambut merah menurut informasi yang di dapatnya dari pemilik café.

Itachi menggeleng. "Setahuku tidak. Tapi kita tak pernah tahu jika memang dia merahasiakannya kan? Setiap orang selalu memiliki rahasia Sasuke."

"Sakura bilang dia orang yang penting buatnya. Bahkan lebih penting dariku." Suara Sasuke memelan, ia meremas dada kirinya. Itachi menatap nanar saudara kembarnya. Sasuke serius menyukai Sakura ternyata.

Itachi menghela napas lelah, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, "Eh…kau bilang pria itu berambut merah?" Sasuke mengangguk lemas.

"Apa warna matanya _hazel_? Dan dia memiliki wajah _baby face_?" cerca Itachi membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan, karena seingatnya memang begitu.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan…."

"Jangan-jangan apa?!" Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah Itachi. "Jangan katakan dia tunangan Sakura?"

Itachi menggeleng cepat dan menepis tangan Sasuke. "Bukan _baka otouto_! Kurasa dia Sasori, kakak Sakura."

"Ka..kakak? Sakura punya kakak? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" protes Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Aku sendiri tak pernah mengenalnya. Dulu aku pernah bertanya mengenai _wallpaper_ di _hanphone_ -nya sedang berfoto dengan pria berambut merah dan wajahnya _baby face_ mirip dengan Sakura, dia bilang itu kakaknya yang kuliah di Suna. Namanya Haruno Sasori."

"Brengsek kau!" Sasuke mendorong bahu Itachi keras. "Kenapa hal sepenting ini malah kau sembunyikan dariku hah?!"

Itachi yang memang merasa bersalah hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Sasuke. Ia benar-benar lupa menceritakan hal satu ini. Sasuke hanya mendecih, menggretakkan giginya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan keluar dari kamar Itachi dengan membanting pintunya keras.

Saat di kamar Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya, hanya memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar kacau. Tindakannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu membuat Sakura sekarang membencinya. Sasuke merasa pesimis bisa mendapatkan 'maaf' dari Sakura setelah perbuatan tanpa sengajanya menyakiti kakak Sakura.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya, meremas surai _raven_ kebanggaannya.

" _Maafkan aku Sakura… Sungguh…"_

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Memang ia sudah tidak berbuat onar lagi tapi tetap saja keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Sasuke lebih memforsir tubuhnya untuk belajar. Ia hanya akan keluar kamar jika waktu sekolah, makan saja terkadang perlu diingatkan, selebihnya ia habiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di dalam kamar.

 **TOK TOK**

"Masuk."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya menatap malas Itachi yang membawa nampan berisi makan malam plus susu cokelat hangat. Itachi berjalan mendekat tetapi Sasuke malah memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada buku-buku yang menumpuk di meja belajarnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarnya kemari." Kata Sasuke sambil terus mengerjakan latihan soal matematika.

Itachi mendengus, meletakkan nampan itu di nakas dekat tempat tidur Sasuke. "Kau itu anak kecil!" Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ pada Itachi. "Lelaki dewasa tidak akan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini dalam menyelesaikan masalah."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan lebih memilih bergeming.

"Datangi rumahnya dan minta maaflah padanya dan kakaknya yang terpenting." Ujar Itachi sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan bolpoinnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha meminta maaf? Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sakura berusaha menjauh dariku."

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha lagi."

 **SRAK**

Itachi menatap kaget Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri, dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Itachi mendenguskan tawa.

"Aku tak selabil itu." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah mini market tak jauh dari rumahnya membeli satu _pack_ rokok dan satu kaleng bir dingin. Sebenarnya ia tak ada tujuan ke sana, tapi berada di rumah dan terus diceramahi Itachi membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Cukup sikap Sakura yang acuh padanya membuat hatinya serasa diremas kuat. Ia tak menyangka jatuh cinta yang awalnya indah bisa menyisakan rasa sakit yang mendalam juga.

Sasuke meremas kaleng bir kosong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sudah lama semenjak ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan berhenti merokok dan minum bir – kebiasaan lamanya. Tapi sekarang buat apa lagi jika pada akhirnya Sakura tak berhasil ia dapatkan?

Saudara kembar Itachi itu melirik sejenak pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.35. Tak terasa sudah satu jam ia berada di luar dan Sasuke yakin ponselnya sudah bergetar sekitar 10 kali.

Apa Itachi sungguh berpikir aku akan bunuh diri?, pikir Sasuke konyol.

Di sudut jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini ada segerombolan preman bertato tengah mengerubungi seseorang. Semula Sasuke memilih tak peduli, tapi tidak lagi setelah melihat warna surai merah yang sangat familiar di matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mengikuti para preman yang berhasil memojokkan Sang korban ke gang sempit.

Sasuke memberanikan diri mengintip di balik tembok.

"Bukankah itu Sasori?" gumam Sasuke kedua netra gelapnya melebar. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja."

"Lepaskan dia jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan!" ucap Sasuke angkuh melipat lengan kemejanya. Ia menyeringai melihat reaksi geram para preman. Kedua tangannya benar-benar gatal karena sudah sangat lama tidak 'beraksi'.

"Sial! Tayuya, habisi pengganggu itu!" perintah preman berambut perak.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Jangan kau pikir karena kau wanita aku akan bersikap lembut."

"Jangan meremehkanku bocah!" teriak Tayuya berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke sambil melayangkan pukulan. Dengan mudah Sasuke mencengkram tangan tayuyan dan menguncinya. Lalu memukul tengkuknya dengan keras hingga akhirnya Tayuya pun jatuh pingsan.

Sang ketua preman itu tak terima anak buahnya jatuh dengan mudah. Sasuke memang cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini, ia bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan. Kemudian preman itu menyuruh anak buahnya yang bertubuh tambun untuk menyerang Sasuke. Meski dengan sedikit luka di pelipisnya, Sasuke masih berdiri tegak.

"Sudah kau putuskan? Melepasnya atau aku akan menjadikanmu seperti mereka?"

"Brengsek!"

 **JLEB**

Sasuke membelalak melihat Sasori jatuh tersungkur sembari memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke tak menyangka ketua preman itu nekat menusuk perut Sasori dan kemudian lari begitu saja. Sasuke bermaksud mengejarnya tapi ia berpikir dua kali, Sasori bisa mati jika ia terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Sasori bertahanlah!" seru Sasuke menyandarkan Sasori di dinding lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan tergesa. Lalu melakukan panggilan.

"Sialan cepat angkat Itachi!"

" _Halo Sasuke? Kau kemana –"_

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan! Cepat jemput aku dengan mobil di pertigaan jalan 200 meter dari mini market dekat rumah." Titah Sasuke mutlak.

" _Kami-sama! Ulah apa lagi ini?!"_ erang Itachi frustasi.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat kemari!"

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku!"_

Saat melihat Sasori di papah Sasuke dengan darah yang menyebar di pakaiannya, Itachi merasakan lututnya melemas. Bahkan ia tak punya waktu mengintrogasi adik kembarnya, yang Itachi pikirkan hanya keselamatan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

2 jam sudah Sasori ditangani dokter di ruang IGD. Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan masih gemetaran. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasori.

"Sasuke, kau membuatku pusing tahu!" keluh Itachi duduk sedikit menunduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang operasi.

"Kalau begitu pergilah agar pusingmu hilang." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Itachi mendecak. "Begini caramu berterima kasih pada kakakmu?"

Sasuke tak menggubris sindiran Itachi. Pikirannya terlalu kalut memikirkan lampu operasi yang tak kunjung padam.

Selang setengah jam kemudiah akhirnya dokter keluar juga dari ruang operasi. Itachi dan Sasuke kompak memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan sampai-sampai Sang dokter bingung. Akhirnya ia menyampaikan pada Itachi dan Sasuke operasinya berjalan lancar. Dokter bilang Sasori beruntung dibawa segera ke rumah sakit, jika terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya pasti tak terselamatkan. Lukanya memang tidak dalam tapi darahnya banyak yang terbuang.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat biusnya." Kata Sang dokter yang ber _name tag_ – Yakushi Kabuto. "Besok pagi mungkin dia akan sadar, tetapi dia masih harus tinggal di sini setidaknya satu minggu sampai jahitannya benar-benar kering."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Ah…ya, ini ponsel Sasori-san. Apa Anda keluarganya?" tanya Kabuto sambil menyerahkan ponsel Sasori pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tapi aku mengenal adiknya."

"Kalau soal administrasi biar aku yang bertanggung jawab, Kabuto- _san_." Timpal Itachi.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu mari ikut saya ke lantai satu untuk mengurus administrasinya." Itachi mengangguk lalu mengikuti kemana Sang dokter pergi.

Sasuke berjengit kaget ketika mendapati ponsel yang masih terdapat bercak darah Sasori bordering. Di sana tertera nama 'Sakura- _imouto_ '. Sasuke menelan ludah kasar, ia bimbang antara menjawab atau membiarkan panggilan itu. Tapi Sakura berhak tahu keadaan kakaknya kan?

" _Kakak kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?!"_ protes Sakura di seberang sana.

"…."

" _Kak?_ "

"Ini aku Itachi." Kilah Sasuke memberanikan diri.

" _I..Itachi? Ke..kenapa ponsel kakakku ada padamu?"_ cerca Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kakakmu sedang tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha karena luka tusukan."

"…."

"Sakura? Halo?"

 **TUT TUT TUT**

Sasuke mengernyit ketika sambungan teleponnya terputus begitu saja tanpa ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Tapi Sasuke merasakan firasat aka nada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih mengenakan piama lengkap dengan sandal kelinci lucu hadiah darinya datang dengan raut wajah cemas luar biasa, air mata terus mengalir dari _emerald_ indahnya.

"Itachi dimana kakakku? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin menemuinya." Ujar Sakura memaksa masuk ke ruang IGD tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Kakakmu sudah terselamatkan, operasinya berhasil tapi ia masih belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh bius. Menurut dokter ia akan sadar besok pagi." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

 **PLAK**

Sasuke terperangah mendapati rasa nyeri akibat tamparan cukup keras dari Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Sasuke memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah. Ia masih menatap tak percaya Sakura sudah menamparnya.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku? Kenapa kau melampiaskannya pada kakakku hah?!" teriak Sakura. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu.

"Apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah kejahatan? Kau berniat membunuh kakakku hanya karena marah padaku? Bunuh aku saja Itachi! Bunuh saja aku!" teriak Sakura frustasi mengarahkan tangan Sasuke pada lehernya.

Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Sakura, dia mendecih kesal lalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan sebenarnya ingin membantu Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sakura, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Identitas pertukaran mereka bisa terbongkar begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka perlahan kedua emerald-nya ketika mendengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari Sang kakak. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum bertanya pada Sasori. Seperti yang diaktakan dokter, pengaruh obat biusnya akan hilang besoknya.

" _Yokatta_ ….akhirnya kau sadar juga kak. Rasanya aku hampir mati menunggumu sadar kembali." Sakura berhambur memeluk Sasori.

"Ergh…jangan terlalu erat Sakura."

"Ah…maafkan aku. Mana yang sakit? Dimana?" tanya Sakura panik mengecek tubuh Sasori.

Sasori terkekeh. "Jahitanku masih sakit. Mungkin belum kering."

Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Apa kau bertemu Itachi semalam?" tanya Sasori penasaran tak mendapati batang hidung Itachi.

"Jangan bicarakan penjahat itu kak!" sahut Sakura dingin.

"Penjahat?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

Saat Sakura akan membuka mulut suara ketuka terdengar dari luar ruang rawat intensif. Ternyata dia salah satu suster di rumah sakit ini bertugas mengecek keadaan Itachi.

"Katakan apa maksudmu Sakura?" Sasori bersikeras.

"Dia melukai kakak karena dendam padaku karena kejadian di café waktu itu."

"Melukai?" Sasori mendesah, "Astaga Sakura….apa kau tidak bertanya dulu bagaimana kejadiannya dan menuduh Itachi begitu saja?" Sakura terdiam memalingkan wajahnya.

"Suster, tolong katakan siapa yang membawaku kemari tadi malam?" tanya Sasori menatap suster yang terlihat kikuk harus terlibat dalam pembicaraan keluarga.

"Eh, yang membawa Sasori-san adalah seseorang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Beliau juga yang menanggung administrasi rumah sakit. Jika sedikit saja terlambat membawa kakak Anda kemari, Sasori-san akan sulit terselamatkan." Jelas Sang suster.

Sakura terdiam menatap suster itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia sudah menuduh seseorang yang bahkan sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya?

"Dan yang menusukku itu bukan Itachi, tapi berandalan di daerah Uchiha distrik. Itachi yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kemari." Tambah Sasori.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Suster tersebut pamit undur diri, ia merasa tak enak hati ikut dalam pembicaraan keluarga orang lain. Sasori mempersilahkan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada suster itu.

"Kak, aku sudah sangat menyakiti Itachi." Ucap Sakura tertunduk penuh penyesalan.

Sasori menangkup wajah adiknya. "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf, adikku sayang."

Sakura termenung mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Sudah seharusnya ia mengatakan maaf dan terima kasih karena Itachi sudah banyak berkorban menyelamatkan kakaknya. Sakura bertekad akan menemui Itachi besok di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang _teme_?" tanya Naruto menatap Itachi yang masih asyik men- _drabble_ bola basketnya.

Itachi menatap datar Naruto, ia nampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "sepertinya aku masih ingin di sini. Pulanglah duluan kalian."

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan kemudian mulai membereskan barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. Shikamaru dan Kiba sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk ikut berkomentar. Badan mereka penuh dengan keringat karena baru saja melewati pertandingan dengan tim dari _Ame_ _High School_ , dan mereka ingin segera pulang, mandi dan beristirahat.

Mungkin ini hari terakhirnya bisa berada di lapangan basket ini. Itachi menghela napas, pikirannya kembali teringat pada permasalahan adik semata wayangnya, Sasuke. Itachi tak mengira jika permasalahannya akan sepelik ini. Niat baik Sasuke menolong kakak Sakura malah di salah artikan, membuat Sasuke geram dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Sakura. Itachi sudah berusaha menasehatinya agar tidak menyerah begitu saja setelah perjuangan yang adiknya telah lewati, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang ia bayangkan.

Itachi melempar asal bola basketnya tanpa sengaja, ternyata masuk ke ring basket. Pemuda tampan kembaran Sasuke itu langsung menyambar tasnya dan pergi dari lapangan tempatnya bertanding. Niatnya mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

" _Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"_ suara Sasuke terdengar dari wireless yang terpasang ditelinganya membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Kau merindukanku hm _otouto_?" canda Itachi geli. Tidak biasanya saudara kembarnya berkata melo seperti ini. Mungkin pengaruh Sakura masih berefek. Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya, Itachi tertawa. "Tidak usah malu mengakuinya."

" _Sepertinya kau berusaha membuat kenangan manis sebelum meninggalkan sekolahku."_ Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _"Atau mungkin ada lelaki yang menjadi tipemu di sana?"_ Sasuke terkikik geli.

"Sialan kau! Aku masih tertarik pada Izumi." Itachi sontak menutup mulutnya keceplosan.

" _Eh? Izumi?Pacar Izuna?"_ Itachi mengumpat pelan. " _Itachi jauhi dia!_ "

"Yeah aku tahu. Tak usah berteriak begitu." Gerutu Itachi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang loker mendengar suara decapan-decapan lidah. Itachi bukan bocah polos berumur 10 tahun, yang butuh waktu memahami suara itu. Itachi dengan gilanya nekat mendekati ke asal suara decapan itu.

Mata hitamnya membulat saat tahu siapa yang tengah bercumbu mesra. Izuna dan Izumi.

Semula Itachi sudah bersiap mundur untuk menjauh tapi ada yang aneh. Izumi tampak berusaha menolak perlakuan Izuna yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri.

"I..Izuna- _kun_ kum umph….kumohon jangan ah…lakukan ini." Tolak Izumi halus. Ia terus berusaha menjauhkan wajah Izuna dari lehernya.

Izuna mendecak, menghentikan cumbuannya. "Kenapa kau selalu menolakku hah?! Aku ini kekasihmu ah…tunangan lebih tepatnya. Apa kau lupa?"

Izumi menunduk. "A..aku tahu tapi aku ingin melakukan _itu_ jika kita sudah menikah. Dan lagipula ini masih di sekolah."

Izuna memutar bola matanya. "Memang apa bedanya sekarang atau nanti? Kau pasti akan menikah denganku kan?" Izuna mencengkram rahang Izumi hingga sedikit meringis. "Kalau kau hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Ta…tapi Izuna- _kun_ aku…KYAAAA…umphh…umph…"

Izuna yang sudah dibutakan nafsu tak peduli lagi dengan segala penolakan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan merobek paksa baju kekasihnya hingga tiga kancing teratas seragam Izumi terlepas. Dengan kasar Izuna mendorong Izumi hingga berbaring dan menciumnya paksa. Itachi yang melihat itu merasa terbakar amarah hingga kedua matanya memerah dan tangannya terkepal erat. Ingin rasanya dia berlari ke arah mereka dan menghajar Izuna, tapi Itachi logika Itachi masih bekerja.

Izuna memang lebih memiliki hak terhadap Izumi. Di sisi lain ini masih lingkungan sekolah, jika dia bertindak seenaknya Sasuke bisa dalam masalah besar. Meski ujian telah selesai, tapi belum ada pengumuman kelulusan itu artinya dia masih sah siswa Konoha _High School_. Tapi ia tak sanggup melihat Izumi diperlakukan kasar seperti itu.

" _Itachi kuperingatkan, jangan ikut campur?!"_ teriak Sasuke dari _wireless_ menghentikan langkah Itachi yang hendak mendekati mereka.

"Tapi Sasuke, Izumi –"

" _Izumi tunangan Izuna!"_ potong Sasuke kesal. _"Jangan cari masalah Itachi!"_

Itachi menggeram rendah. "Aku janji tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam masalah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi dengan sengaja membuang _wireless_ -nya untuk menghindari ocehan Sasuke. Ia nekat mendekat ke arah pasangan yang hampir bercinta di sekolah itu.

"Hentikan Izuna!" teriak Itachi lantang menatap nyalang Izuna.

Izumi mengambil kesempatan kelengahan Izuna berlari menjauh bersembunyi di balik lemari loker.

Izuna mendecih. "Uchiha Sa-su-ke rupanya…" perlahan tapi pasti Izuna mendekat tanpa memutuskan kontak dari mata Itachi. "Sudah lama kita tidak terlibat dalam sebuah _action drama_ ya?"

Itachi menghela napas panjang, ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan melibatkan saudaranya dalam masalah. "Aku tidak ada keinginan untuk berkelahi denganmu."

"Tapi kau menantangku secara tidak langsung, Sasuke." Izuna menyeringai, "Kau sudah mengganggu 'kegiatan menyenangkan'-ku."

"Tidak seharusnya kau memaksa wanita. Apalagi berbuat kasar seperti itu. Bukankah dia bilang mau melakukan _nya_ setelah menikah? Kenapa kau memaksanya?" balas Itachi dengan nada tajam.

"Kenapa itu menjadi masalah buatmu huh? Izumi itu kekasih ah..tunanganku, Sasuke." Itachi terdiam. "Atau….kau jatuh cinta pada tunanganku? Benarkah?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu."

Izuna tertawa keras. "Kau memalingkan wajahmu yang memerah eh Sasuke? Itu artinya aku memang benar!"

 **BUAGH**

Izuna sudah berada di puncak kemarahannya, langsung melayangkan pukulan cukup keras ke wajah Itachi membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

Itachi berusaha bangkit seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu!"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Mana tenaga monster Sasuke yang kukenal dulu?" cibir Izuna mencengkram erat kerah Itachi. "Apa lama tak berkelahi membuatmu lupa?!"

 **BUAGH DUAGH**

Izuna melayangkan pukulan di wajah dan perut Itachi. Itachi sendiri sengaja tidak melawan, karena ia benci perkelahian. Dia benci kekerasan. Dan yang jelas ia tak mau Sasuke dianggap dengan sengaja berkelahi di sekolah.

"Hentikan!" teriak Izumi menghentikan gerakan Izuna yang hendak melayangkan pukulan. " _Onegai Yamette_ …"

Kedua mata sepasang kekasih itu saling menatap. Izumi sempat lega karena sepertinya ucapannya berhasil, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Izuna menampar Izumi dengan sangat keras hingga terjatuh.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya juga huh?!" Izuna yang sudah kesetanan mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu mengyunkannya pada Izumi.

"Izumi!" teriak Itachi.

BRAK

Izumi yang sedari tadi hanya mampu memejamkan mata, memberanikan diri membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang menetes di pipinya. Ditambah ia merasa jika tubuhnya tengah dipeluk erat.

"Sa..Sasuke- _san_?!" pekik Izumi terperangah melihat kepala Itachi yang berdarah demi melindungi dirinya. Izumi menatap nyalang Izuna yang juga masih terkejut dengan tidakan heroic Itachi. "Kau jahat Izuna! Aku membencimu!"

"Izumi aku…"

"ITACHIII!"

Izumi dan Izuna terperanjat melihat ada sosok yang baru datang terlihat sama persis dengan sosok yang tengah di peluk Izumi. Terlibih lagi dia memanggilnya…. SASUKE?!

"A..apa maksudnya ini?! Ke…kenapa ada dua Sasuke?!" Izuna menatap dua sosok yang sama persis itu bergantian.

"Aku sudah gila! Aku sudah gila!" teriak Izuna seperti orang gila lari meninggalkan ketiganya begitu saja.

"Jangan lari kau brengsek!"

"Sasuke- _san_!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke arah Izumi. "Biarkan saja dia, kumohon bawa Sas uh…"

"Itachi. Dia Uchiha Itachi, saudara kembarku." Sasuke memapah Itachi yang masih setengah sadar. Izumi ikut membantu.

"K..kau kenapa kema..rih?" tanya Itachi dengan suara teramat pelan melirik Sasuke yang memapahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu kan? Sudah kubilang jangan buat masalah dengan Izuna." Keluh Sasuke.

Itachi masih sempat terkekeh dalam keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Itachi meminta Sasuke berhenti sebentar, lalu melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya pada Izumi.

"I..Izumi, pakailah…jaketku." Kata Itachi terbata-bata.

Izumi melirik sejenak ke arah seragamnya yang robek di bagian depan. Dia dengan cepat menutupi bagian dadanya yang terbuka. Wajahnya memerah malu, dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Izumi menerima jaket Itachi dan langsung memakainya.

"Terima kasih Sasu uh…maksudku, Itachi- _san_." Ucap Izumi tersenyum lembut.

"Hn"

Sasuke yang melihat adegan drama picisan ini memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu kembali memapah Itachi untuk segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Tidak semua niat baik berjalan mulus. Mungkin itu istilah yang tepat ditujukan pada Sakura. Sudah beberapa hari menjelan Ujian Akhir Sekolah (UAS) Sakura tak mendapati Itachi masuk sekolah. Kalau dari keterangannya, Itachi sedang sakit. Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat Sakura khawatir. Apa Itachi jatuh sakit karena memikirkan perkataan kasarnya waktu itu?

Dan hingga saat Ujian pun tiba Sakura tidak punya kesempatan bicara dengan Itachi. Memang dia hadir saat ujian itu, tapi setelah ujian selesai Itachi langsung meninggalkan kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Sakura selalu berusaha memanggil Itachi tapi tak digubrisnya. Hatinya ngilu tak dipedulikan sahabat dekatnya. Tapi Sakura tak marah pada Itachi. Perkataannya waktu itu memang sangat keterlaluan, menuduh tanpa memeberi kesempatan menjelaskan.

"Temui dia di rumahnya, Sakura. Aku yakin dia tidak punya kesempatan menghindar lagi."

Sasori menatap sendu Sang adik yang lebih sering melamun setelah kejadian kesalahpahaman itu. Bagaimana pun dia juga punya andil dari kesedihan adiknya ini. Sakura sering bercerita saat berteleponan dengan Sasori saat masih berada di Suna. Sasori tahu betapa antusiasnya Sang adik ketika bercerita betapa baik dan dekatnya hubungan Sakura dan Itachi. Bahkan tak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap Itachi.

"Kalau dia mengusirku bagaimana?"

Sasori mendengus. "Kau cium saja dia." Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasori, membuat kakaknya itu meringis mengusap lengannya. "kau bisa membuat jahitanku terbuka lagi!"

"Yang dijahit perutmu kak. Jangan membodohiku." Sakura menjulurkan lidah, "Lagipula ini sudah hampir 1 bulan, pasti sudah kering."

Sakura memilin-milin ujung bajunya. "Mungkin aku harus mencobanya."

"Maksudmu menciumnya?" goda Sasori setelahnya menjauh cepat sebelum Sang adik kembali memukulnya.

"SASORIIIIIII?!"

Berulang kali Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya ketika ia berdiri di depan sebuah mansion mewah bertuliskan 'UCHIHA' di gerbangnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berkunjung kemari, hanya saja ia sedang mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk atas niatnya meminta maaf pada Itachi. Sempat berpikir untuk mundur saja, tapi Sakura bukanlah pecundang.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Itachi. Mansion bergaya Eropa klasik ini selalu mengagumkan di mata Sakura. Bukan rahasia lagi memang jika keluarga Uchiha terkenal sebagai pebisnis yang sukses diberbagai bidang, bahkan hingga ke luar negeri.

Sakura menelan ludah susah payah ketika seseorang membuka pintu rumah. Ternyata seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian _maid_. Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya dan menyapa Sakura ramah, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"Selamat siang, Saya Haruno Sakura teman Itachi. Bisa saya bertemu dengannya bibi?"

Senyum di wajah wanita paruh baya itu mendadak luntur mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Melihat itu Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Itachi.

"Itu…Tuan muda saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit nona." Jawabnya.

Emerald Sakura melebar. "Rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa kalau boleh tahu."

Maid keluarga Uchiha itu menggeleng. "Tuan Itachi terluka parah setelah berkelahi dengan salah seorang siswa di sekolahnya."

" _Kami-sama_ …"

Sakura masih sulit mempercayai penjelasan dari Sang _maid_. Seingatnya Itachi tak pernah berada di sekolah terlalu lama. Bahkan setelah ujian berakhir Itachi selalu pulang lebih cepat saat teman baiknya – Yahiko – menawarinya mengikuti rapat osis akhir tahun. Lalu bagaimana bisa Itachi berkelahi di sekolah? Sebenarnya apa yang Sakura lewatkan selama ini?

"Eh…bibi bisa beri tahu aku dimana Itachi di rawat?"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura memacu langkah kakinya menuju ruang dimana Itachi sedang di rawat. Rasa cemas dan takut menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah mendapati Itachi, sahabat baiknya itu terlibat perkelahian. Malah seingatnya Itachi benci kekerasan, untuk itu sebisa mungkin ia menghindari perkelahian. Kecuali malam _itu_ , pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Itachi marah besar dan memukul kakaknya membabi buta tanpa memberi kesempatan menjelaskan. Malam itu pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sosok Itachi berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan saat mendapati suara tamparan cukup keras berasal dari dalam. Sakura memberanikan diri mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati ada dua Itachi di dalam ruangan itu, berulang kali ia mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Itachi punya saudara kembar? Mungkinkah ini jawaban mengapa Itachi berbeda selama ini?

"Nenek! Kenapa nenek menampar Sasuke?" protes Itachi tak terima Sasuke diperlakukan kasar lagi oleh keluarganya.

Uchiha Miroku – nenek dari Uchiha bersaudara itu langsung terbang ke Jepang ketika mendengar dari salah seorang maid keluarga Uchiha ketika ia menelepon ke mansion, bahwa cucu tersayangnya berada di rumah sakit karena terlibat sebuah perkelahian. Bukan hanya Sang nenek, tetapi kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi juga ikut kembali ke Jepang ketika mendengar berita putra sulungnya masuk rumah sakit.

"Kenapa? Ini semua pasti ulah Sasuke kan? Dari dulu selalu begitu!" balas Miroku sengit.

Itachi menarik napas dalam meredam emosinya. "Ini bukan ulah Sasuke, Nek. Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

"Sudahlah Itachi, tak perlu membela anak nakal ini terus!" timpal Mikoto menatap nyalang Sasuke yang tertunduk.

"Tapi bu ini memang bukan –"

"YA INI SALAHKU?! PUAS KALIAN SEMUA?!" teriak Sasuke menggretakkan giginya. "Aku yang menyuruh Itachi bertukar identitas di sekolah, karena itulah dia jadi korban kebrutalan musuhku di sana."

"Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah Itachi! Tak perlu membelaku lagi. Aku hanya pembawa bencana dalam keluarga ini. Aku membawa bahaya!"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar itu! Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" balas Mikoto dengan suara tak kalah keras. Mereka semua bahkan lupa jika kini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Untungnya ruangan itu VVIP yang kedap suara.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia hanya mampu membisu menatap sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini dengan tatapan nanar. Sulit dipercaya jika kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan meski Ibunya suka mengomel padanya karena ulahnya di sekolah. Ia tak menyangka jika kehadirannya benar-benar tak diharapkan dikeluarga ini meski ia lahir dari rahim dan waktu yang sama dengan Itachi. Apa yang membuatnya tidak berhak mendapat kasih sayang di keluarganya sendiri?

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Jadi begitu…Baiklah, maaf membebani kalian selama ini. Aku permisi." Sasuke menunduk memberi hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke hei Sasu- _chan_! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau pergi." Ancaman Itachi tak digubris Sasuke.

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu diam saja? Minta maaflah pada Sasuke bu…" Mikoto tetap bergeming.

"Biarkan dia menyadari kesalahannya, Itachi. Biar ini menjadi pelajaran buatnya." Kata Fugaku menahan Itachi yang memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidur. Padahal kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya di _gips_ karena mengalami retak.

Tak jauh dari ruangan Itachi, Sasuke bertemu Sakura saat keluar dari ruangan Itachi. Semula ia terkejut tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia melewati Sakura begitu saja. Sasuke tahu kemungkinan besar Sakura mengetahui perihal penyamarannya. Dan juga masalah keluarganya.

Sasuke mendengar Sakura yang berulang kali memanggilnya, tapi ia lebih memilih tak menggubrisnya. Sudah cukup perkataan Sang ibu menghancurkan hatinya. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya di sebuah taman di belakang rumah sakit. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman, menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke melirik dari balik bahunya ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Ia sudah menduganya, jika Sakura masih mengikutinya sampai kemari.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu aku bukan Itachi. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruangannya."

Bukannya menjauh Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke masih keukeuh dengan poisisnya menatap lurus.

Sakura tersenyum tipis."Tak masalah jika kau bukan Itachi. Aku memang kemari ingin menemui 'Itachi' penyelamat kakakku dan…" Sakura menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "orang yang kusuka."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura sontak ia menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap dalam _emerald_ Sakura, mencari kesungguhan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya, karena sudah menuduhmu sembarangan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak perlu mengatakan 'suka' hanya untuk sekedar berterima kasih. Aku tidak butuh itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke lembut untuk menarik atensinya kembali. "Aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kesalahpahaman itu."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura, membiarkan air mata kesedihan yang selama ini ditahannya pecah begitu saja. Pernyataan Sakura bagaikan embun di padang yang gersang baginya. Ia pikir bukan hanya keluarganya yang membencinya, mungkin juga _Kami-sama_. Tapi ia salah besar.

Dibalik semua ujian rasa sakit akan selalu ada akhir yang indah setelahnya. Dan kini Sasuke mempercayai hal itu, meski ia sedikit berharap ini bukan akhir melainkan awal kebahagiannya dengan Sakura.

"Penyamaranku tidak sia-sia ternyata." Suara Sasuke teredam di bahu Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh. "Hm, kau manis sekali uhm…Sasuke- _kun_ kah?"

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku seperti _mereka_ Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng, membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak. Tidak akan, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

" _Kakaaaaakk!"_

 _Seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun membiarkan kaki-kaki kecilnya beradu dengan lantai kayu kediamannya di lantai dua sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh di pagi hari yang cerah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sang kakak tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu, dan langsung menaiki ranjang._

" _Ayo main! Ayo main!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Sang kakak yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya._

 _Itachi memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke, membuka sebelah matanya. "Hm? Aku masih mengantuk suke-_ chan _."_

 _Sasuke merengut. "Ini sudah jam Sembilan, kak! Kau janji mau menemaniku main kan?"_

" _Mainlah dengan ayah atau ibu dulu saja, Sasu-_ chan _." Itachi kembali menarik selimutnya._

 _Bibir Sasuke melengkung ke atas, kedua mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca membuat Itachi merasa bersalah pada saudara kembarnya. Dengan berat hati Itachi bangun dari tempat tidurnya._

" _Baiklah, ayo main." Kata Itachi mengetuk pelan dahi Sasuke._

" _Yeah!" Sasuke melompat girang di ranjang. "Hari ini kita main layang-layang ya kak? Aku ingin sekali bisa menerbangkan layang-layang."_

 _Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu cuci muka dan gosok gigi ya?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat._

 _Hari ini kediaman mewah Uchiha kembar itu sedang sepi. Ayah dan ibu mereka sedang menghadiri pernikahan rekan bisnisnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin senang karena tidak akan ada yang melarangnya pergi bermain tanpa izin orang tua._

 _Itachi sendiri tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan permintaan saudara kembarnya yang hiperaktif. Meski Itachi tipe anak yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, tapi sesekali bermain dengan Sasuke tak masalah baginya._

 _Sulung Uchiha itu memegang layang-layang dengan erat dan mulai berjalan mundur mengendurkan benangnya kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi. Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan arah dan tekanan angin untuk memperkirakan waktu yang tepat melepaskan layang-layangnya. Sasuke terus memprotes kakak kembarnya yang masih belum juga memberikan instruksi selanjutnya. Itachi hanya terkekeh menanggapi ketidaksabaran Sasuke._

 _Sasuke berteriak girang ketika ia telah berhasil menerbangkan layang-layangnya, Itachi membantunya menarik ulur benang layang-layang itu agar tidak terbang terlalu jauh atau terlalu rendah._

" _Nah, mudah kan Sasu-_ chan _? Asal kau mau bersabar saat menerbangkannya, layang-layangmu pasti bisa terbang dan tidak mudah jatuh." Puji Itachi seraya mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mengangguk."Hn, sangat mudah ternyata. Terima kasih kak."_

" _Ya, sama-sama. Eh, aku tinggal dulu ke toilet ya? Kau pegang benangnya dengan benar, oke?" Sasuke mengangguk paham tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layang-layang yang terbang tinggi di langit._

 _Baru saja Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke,ketika ia kembali lagi dikejutkan melihat Sasuke berlari ke arah gerbang mansion sambil mengikuti arah terbang layang-layang yang Itachi duga karena benangnya putus._

" _SASUKE! BERHENTI!" teriak Itachi berlari ke arah Sasuke._

" _Layang-layangnya lepas kak! Benangnya putus dan aku harus mengejarnya." Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka pintu gerbang._

 _Itachi makin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dapat ia lihat Sasuke berniat mengambil layang-layangnya yang tersangkut di sebuah pohon di seberang jalan. Sasuke tak menyadari jika ada mobil melaju kencang dari arah lain, dengan sigap Itachi mendorong Sasuke sekeras mungkin ke bahu jalan tapi naas malah Itachi sendiri yang tertabrak dan terpental beberapa meter._

 _Semula Sasuke ingin marah pada Itachi karena sudah mendorongnya hingga jatuh, tapi saat menoleh dan mendapati saudara kembarnya sudah terlempar jauh dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. Ia hanya terpaku menatap Itachi yang dibawa pergi oleh Si penabrak._

 _PLAK!_

 _Miroku mendaratkan tamparan cukup keras di pipi bocah berusia 10 tahun. Sasuke hanya mampu menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu dirinya salah, karena sudah bersikap ceroboh hingga membuat Itachi tertabrak. Tapi Sungguh Sasuke tak pernah berpikir mencelakai Itachi. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu._

" _Ke..kenapa…hiks…Nenek memukulku hiks? A..aku hiks sudah minta hiks maaf." Ujar Sasuke sesenggukan._

" _Kau pikir dengan minta maaf bisa membuat Itachi bangun dari komanya hah?!"_

 _Sasuke menangis semakin keras. Mikoto – Sang Ibu mendekat ke arah Sasuke seraya berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak menurut kata ibu nak? Bukankah ibu bilang, jika ingin main keluar rumah harus dengan izin ayah atau ibu. Apa kau lupa?"_

" _Setelah Itachi sadar, aku akan membawanya ke Amerika ikut bersamaku." Titah Miroku._

 _Onyx Sasuke membola."A..aku..hiks…minta maaf Bu… Aku janji hiks…tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sasuke menjewer sendiri kedua telinganya. "Kumohon jangan bawa kakak pergi jauh dariku Nek."_

 _Madara selaku kakek dari Uchiha kembar, langsung beringsut memeluk cucu tersayangnya dan menggendongnya. "Sudah puas kalian menghakimi bocah 10 tahun?" Madara menatap tajam Miroku dan Mikoto bergantian._

" _Kalian melihat seolah Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh berencana." Tukasnya tajam. Lalu Madara membawa pergi Sasuke yang masih berteriak ingin melihat keadaan Itachi._

 **End Flashback**

Di dalam kamar itu terdengar suara napas yang tersengal. Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sering kali menghantuinya beberapa hari belakangan. Mimpi buruk yang merupakan kejadian nyata di masa lalu. Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa melupakan itu meski ia ingin. Padahal sudah 5 tahun Sasuke tak bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi semenjak kejadian _itu_.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia tahu tak semudah itu menghapus eksistensi keluarganya dalam hidupnya meski ia sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersama mereka. Sejak mendengar perkataan menyakitkan dari Sang Ibu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa memberitahu siapa pun, termasuk Sakura – kekasihnya. Ia tahu Sakura pasti marah padanya, tapi ia yakin kekasihnya itu akan mengerti jika dirinya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk menata kehidupannya kembali. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu hanya menjauh dan menghapus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya, termasuk membuang marga 'Uchiha' dari nama belakangnya.

Baru tiga tahun yang lalu akhirnya Sasuke memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Sakura. Sasuke sengaja memberi kejutan jika dirinya diterima bekerja di sebuah _publishing house_ di Suna sebagai _illustrator_. Kota yang sama dimana Sakura kuliah. Saat itu Sasuke sendiri sulit percaya bisa masuk ke sebuah perusahaan besar dengan hanya bermodalkan ijazah SMA, dia mencoba peruntungan mengikuti tes pegawai baru di bagian _illustrator_ dan ternyata ia diterima. _Publishing House_ tersebut tidak mempermasalahkan tingkat pendidikan, selama kemampuannya cocok seperti yang dibutuhkan, sudah pasti perusahaan tidak akan berpikir 2 kali.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan diriku mengacaukan hari penting ini, _Kami-sama_ " Sasuke meremas surai _raven_ miliknya.

Kekasih Sakura itu menghabiskan beberapa menit duduk di ranjang untuk menghilangkan pusing yang selalu menderanya setelah mimpi buruk itu. Setelah dirasa kepalanya membaik, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya yang kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya. Ia masih tetap tampan seperti dulu, hanya saja kini terlihat lebih dewasa. Garis rahang yang tegas juga tubuh tinggi tegapnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona di mata kaum hawa. Hari ini ia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna biru dongker lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hari ini dia harus tampil sempurna di hadapan kekasihnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah meja nakas ketika terdengar suara ponselnya berdering. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan saat tahu jika sahabat berisiknya di kantor yang meneleponnya.

" _Kau tidur atau mati sih, Sasuke?! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?"_

Sasuke menjauhkan sejenak ponsel dari telinganya. Suara sang sahabat – Sasuke benci mengakuinya – bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya kalau begitu caranya berteriak.

"Hn. Aku segera ke sana, Karin."

" _Bagus! Jika kau sampai terlambat, aku akan menghajarmu."_ Ancam Karin tidak main-main.

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya dan langsung memepercepat langkah kakinya menuju garasi mobil. Ia tidak akan terlambat di hari penting ini. Bukan karena takut ancaman Karin, tapi lebih kepada ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke tiba di gereja, ia sudah di sambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh sahabat dan rekan kerjanya di kantor seperti Juugo, Suigetsu – kekasih Karin, termasuk Karin tentunya yang langsung mengomel karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Sahabat SMA Sasuke juga hadir, seperti Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru. Juga teman dan kerabat dekat Sakura juga hadir di sini.

Sasuke tahu pernikahannya ini bukan masuk kategori mewah. Tapi dia dan Sakura sepakat untuk mengundang beberapa orang terdekat saja dan membuat pesta yang sederhana namun hikmat. Yang terpenting bukan lagi bagaimana pernikahannya tapi kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani setelah menikah.

"Jangan terlalu gugup anak muda. Nanti kau bisa salah mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan." Goda Sang pastur yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke selalu bisa bersikap tenang tapi memang kali ini berbeda. Ia benar-benar gugup jika berhadapan dengan Sakura malah sejak dulu saat masih sekolah. Sakura sanggup membuat kedua kakinya lemas dan jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat.

Pintu gereja pun terbuka lebar menampakkan Sakura terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading. Sasuke terpaku menatapnya – bukan – lebih tepatnya menatap pendamping Sakura adalah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan di belakang Sakura seluruh anggota keluarganya ikut datang. Ibunya, kakaknya, kakek Madara dan bahkan nenek Miroku yang selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan benci turut hadir di pernikahannya.

Sasuke mulai mendengar beberapa kasak-kusuk teman-temannya terkejut melihat keluarga konglomerat ikut hadir dipernikahan pegawai biasa seperti Sasuke. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan terus menatap Sakura yang berusaha tersenyum sendu padanya. Ia yakin jika calon istrinya itu yang memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada keluarganya.

"Jaga calon menantuku dengan baik, Sasuke." Kata Fugaku sambil menyerahkan tangan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Kembaran Itachi hanya menatap datar Sang Ayah dan menerima uluran tangan Sakura. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, ia tidak menyangka jika wanita yang dicintainya telah berkhianat.

Kenapa Sakura tega melakukan ini padanya? Padahal ia mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

Suatu keajaiban Sasuke bisa mengontrol emosinya hingga acara selesai. Mengenal Sakura membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih tenang dan bijaksana. Ia tidak akan marah seperti dulu, dengan merusak dan menghajar siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Tapi setelahnya ia akan menuntut penjelasan dari Sakura.

Selama menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya Sasuke terus berusaha memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Dan ketika mereka menanyakan mengapa ia merahasiakan perihal keluarganya yang ternyata orang kaya raya, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin hidup dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dan itu membuat teman dan rekan kerjanya semakin kagum padanya.

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke, Sakura dan keluarga dari kedua belah pihak yang berada di gereja itu. Para undangan sudah meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan panjang. Sakura hanya mampu terdiam, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke mengenai semua ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke, aku…." Suara Sakura bergetar.

"Ini semua rencanaku, Sasuke. Aku yang melibatkannya." Potong Itachi cepat.

Sasuke menatap dingin Itachi. "Maaf Itachi- _san_ , ini urusanku dengan **istriku**."

Napas Itachi tercekat mendengar tanggapan dingin dari saudara kembarnya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tak menyesali keputusannya untuk mempersatukan kembali Sasuke dengan keluarganya.

"Nak, ibu mohon jangan marah pada Sakura. Di sini ibu yang salah nak…" kata Mikoto menitikkan air matanya. Hatinya terluka melihat hubungan saudara dekat itu menjadi putus, hanya kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak akan menyalahkan putra kandungnya itu, luka yang dibuatnya bukan luka yang mudah disembuhkan.

"Mengapa Anda minta maaf, Mikoto- _sama_? Anda tidak ada salah apapun terhadapku." Balas Sasuke dingin. "Justru suatu kerhormatan Anda datang di pesta pernikahanku." Sasuke menunduk hormat.

"Sasuke…" cicit Mikoto. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. "Nak, aku tahu ibu salah. Ibu mohon maafkan ibu nak. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Sasuke masih bergeming.

Miroku yang sekarang duduk di kursi roda, memutar rodanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya bermaksud menghampiri cucunya itu. Ia tahu diantara semuanya, dirinya yang paling menyakiti Sasuke. Ia menyesal. Sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke, dan baru menyadarinya setelah membuat Sasuke angkat kaki dari rumah.

Miroku menolak Itachi yang hendak membantunya berdiri. Ia tetap memaksa kakinya yang di vonis dokter terkena osteoporosis 1 tahun yang lalu. Semula Miroku berhasil berdiri dan kemudian mencoba berjalan lebih dekat pada Sasuke.

 **SET**

Nenek Sasuke itu nyaris saja jatuh jika Sasuke tidak cepat menahan kedua bahunya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Miroku- _sama_."

Miroku tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk erat Sasuke dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi bahu cucunya itu.

"Nenek sangat menyayangimu Sasuke. Nenek menyayangimu sama seperti Itachi. Karena itulah saat tahu kau menghilang, aku seperti kehilangan nyawa." Ucap Miroku pilu. Tangisnya tak juga mereda.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan diamnya. Tapi ia tak menolak pelukan neneknya.

"Kau tahu jika nenek ini sangat pemarah sepertimu kan? Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja huh?!" Miroku memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sang nenek. Masih dalam posisi yang sama tak menolak dan tak membalas pelukannya.

"Kau boleh balas memukulku kalau kau mau. Aku kuat! Aku seorang Uchiha, ingat itu. Ayo pukul aku! Balaskan dendam-mu."

Miroku menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengarahkannya tangannya ke wajahnya. Tapi Sasuke menepisnya pelan.

"Hentikan drama ini, Nek!" bentak Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut.

Sasuke mendesah. Melepaskan pelukan Miroku perlahan kemudian memegang bahunya lembut.

"K-kau memanggilku nenek?" tanya Miroku tak percaya.

"Hn." Bibir Miroku membentuk senyuman. "Kalau memang aku ini masih kau anggap cucu, lalu kenapa nenek mengusirku?"

"Mengusir?" Miroku mengusap kasar air matanya. "Siapa yang mengusirmu huh?"

"Siapa lagi nenek kan?" balas Sasuke bersikeras. Lalu menatap tajam Mikoto. "Ibu juga kan?"

"Aku?" Mikoto berusaha menahan senyumnya. Putranya kembali lagi. "Kapan? Ibu tidak pernah mengusirmu. Benar kan Itachi?" Itachi tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke mendecih. "Kalian semua sekongkol sama seperti dulu."

"Ibu hanya tanya 'kenapa kau masih di sini?' kan waktu itu. Seharusnya kau jawab, 'Karena aku ingin menjaga Itachi'. Tapi kau malah pergi dan berpikir bahwa ibu mengusirmu."

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "KALIAN?!"

Suara tawa menggema di gereja itu. Sakura sendiri yang turut andi dalam rencana ini ikut tertawa.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu nak" Mikoto memeluk putra keduanya dengan sangat erat. Sasuke sampai meringis karena saking kencangnya. "Aku akan memukulimu sampai mati kalau kau berani pergi lagi."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Membalas pelukan erat ibunya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu bu…aku merindukan kalian semua."

"Kecuali aku kan _anata_?" Sakura mengerling jahil ke arah Sasuke. "Aku bertemu denganmu hampir setiap hari."

Perlahan Sasuke melepas pelukan ibunya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura. Menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura kemudian berbisik, "Kau akan mendapatkan _hukumanmu_ malam nanti sayang…"

Sakura menelan ludah kasar. Ya, ia tahu ia salah. Tapi Sakura tak menyesalinya, justru ia bersyukur kesalahannya membuat Sasuke bisa kembali dengan keluarganya.

"Hoi! Lanjutkan di kamar Suke- _chan_." Goda Itachi, membuat wajah Sakura memerah sontak melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Memanggilku begitu lagi?! Kubunuh kau sekarang!"

"UWAAAA! Sasuke hentikan! ARRRGGHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

A/N:

 **Makasih buat yang udah review** : **Luca Marvell** , **Jamurlumutan462** , **BlackHead394** , **Srisavers28** , vion17, **Hyuugadevit Cherry** , **Hanazono yuri** , **Kirara 697** , DaunlalangKuning, MeiChan, OnlyOne, **dianarndraha** , **Laifa**.

Juga yang udah follow dan favorit fic ini.

Typo udah saya coba perbaiki, tapi ngga tau lagi kalau msh ada typo yang nyempil :D

Maaf juga lama update, saya sempatkan buat fic ini disela-sela kesibukan soalnya. Moga chap ini bisa jadi obat yang udah nunggu lama. Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat 10k :D *ketawaGaje.

Maaf jika jauh dari yang diharapkan. Karena saya author yang tidak bisa memberi harapan. *Loh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Sakura tengah asyik menikmati _ocha_ hangat sambil duduk di taman dekat rumahnya. Pernikahannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, segala persiapan pernikahan sudah selesai. Ini pertama kalinya ia dihadapkan pada sebuah pernikahan. Ya, meski ia selalu berharap ini pernikahan yang pertama dan terakhirnya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya deg-degan dan menyenangkan sekaligus.

Di luar dugaan, ia jatuh cinta dan akan menikah dengan mantan preman sekolah. Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipenya, tapi penyamaran Sasuke merubah pandangan Sakura terhadapnya dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara itu. Matanya membelalak melihat sosok yang sudah tujuh tahun tak pernah ia lihat.

"Itachi? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Itachi tersenyum angkuh. "Jangan remehkan Uchiha, Nona. Aku mengetahui keberadaanmu selama dua tahun terakhir, tapi aku sengaja hanya mengawasimu dari jauh untuk menunggu saat yang tepat berbicara denganmu."

Sakura membuang muka. "Kalau kau hanya ingin tahu dimana Sasuke berada, kau datang pada orang yang salah."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan Uchiha, Nona Sakura. Atau harus kupanggil calon Uchiha Sakura hm?"

Sakura tercekat. "K-kau bagaimana – "

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" potong Itachi cepat. "Aku tahu dimana dan sedang apa Sasuke sekarang. Tapi tidak mungkin jika aku langsung menemuinya begitu saja tanpa rencana." Itachi melipat tangan di dada. "Aku juga tahu kau akan menikah besok. Karena itu aku mendatangimu sekarang. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ba-bantuan apa?"

Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah tampannya. "Menyatukan kembali Sasuke dan keluarganya tentu saja."


End file.
